An Interesting Shore Leave
by Kiddo
Summary: Lucas, Bridger, Westphalen and Hitchcock make a Shore Leave together


AN INTERESTING SHORE LEAVE  
  
By Kiddo  
Information: seaQuest don't belongs do me and no money is made with this story. This story takes place during the first season. This is my first seaQuest story in english, I normally write geman seaQuest stories. I tried my best to write in english, I hope I haven't made to many mistakes and you can understand my story. Feedback would be very helpful, is my english good enough or is it better to write only in german?  
  
Please Feedback.  
  
A spezial thanks goes to my dictionary, which had often not the words I needed. It is so disgusting if you search a important word for your story and you cant't find it in the dictionary (and my dictionary isn't small it has ofer 600 pages).  
___________________________________________________________________________  
Lucas smiled from one ear to the other. This was so funny.  
  
The whole seaQuest crew had their shore leave at this weekend. Lt. Co. Hitchcock had invited the Captain, Dr. Westphalen and Lucas Wolenczak to come with her to visit her Grandparents.  
  
Her Granparents were the owner of a big riding farm with thirty saddle- horses. Lt. Co. Hitchcock had known that the Captain and the Doctor were big riding fans, so she had invited them to come with here.  
  
When the Captain had heard, that Lucas couldn't visited his parents, the three adults had decided to take the boy with them.  
  
The four persons of the seaQuest were standing in the stable and Kathy Hitchcock was searching a horse for Lucas. The three adults were conviced that they had to taught the teenager how to ride this weekend. Neither of the three had the idea to ask the boy if he wanted to learn it or even if he could ride. They all had the same idea in their head, the boy couldn't ride and he had to learn the fantastic thing.  
  
Lucas stopped at one box (I don't know if this is the right english word, in germany we call the different parts of a stable were the horses ara standing a box). In the box was a white arabian horse. The horse was gorgeous. It was short, dainty and had a long mail and tail. The teenager loved it from the beginning.  
  
The Computergenius looked at Kathy. "What is the name of this horse?"  
  
The woman walked to him. "Her name is Moonlight, she is five years old." She walked to the next box. "Come on Lucas, I think I know a good horse for you."  
  
The teenager don't moved a bit. "Can I ride Moonlight?"  
  
Hitchcock shaked her head. "No!"  
  
"Why not?" The boy complained. At this moment he had a nice idea. He smiled. "I like her colour!"  
  
Dr. Westphalen and the Captain walked to the two. "Lucas, you don't ride a horse because you like the colour." Kristin Westphalen explained.  
  
"Why not?" The boy tried again.  
  
The Captain shaked his head, how could this intelligent boy be so stupid. "Because you don't do it! You always take the horse witch is the right for you."  
  
The teenager looked if he didn't believe the Captain. "But Moonlight is not so tall like the other horses and I'm not very tall too!"  
  
Kathy Hitchcock nodded her head. "Yes this is right, you have the right weight and build for Moonlight. But this isn't was the Captain tried to explain. He meant, if your are a riding beginner you ride a goodnatured horse witch is easy to ride. If you are a good rider you can ride a horse witch is very difficult to ride. Moonlight is to dangeraus for you, she is very young and easily frightened!"  
  
Lucas looked unhappy. "But I want to ride her!"  
  
Hitchcock shaked her head. "No!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Kathy looked at Lucas. "Because you can't."  
  
"But why?" The boy tried again.  
  
Kristin shaked her head too. "We already explained it to you, it is to dangerous for you. We don't want anything happen to you!"  
  
But this coudn't change the mind of the teenager either. "But I want it, I'll be carful, please!"  
  
Kathy Hitchcock looked in Lucas blue eyes, the boy was serious, he wanted to ride Moonlight. The Computergenius was one of the stubborness person she had ever meat. But usally he knowed when he he was right and when not. "Can it be that you ask us just as long as you get what you want?"  
  
The blond boy nodded with his head and smiled. "Maybe?"  
  
The Lt. Co. threw her hands in the air. "Alright, you can ride Moonlight. But if you fell down the horse I don't want to her you complaining!"  
  
Lucas smiled from ear to ear. "Yes Madam!"  
  
She looked him direct in the eyes. "I mean it!"  
  
"I know." Said Lucas.  
  
Doctor Westphalen looked at the other woman. "You can't let him ride this horse!"  
  
Hitchcock looked at Moonlight. "I know, I know, but I think it is better to let him ride Moonlight and let him learn that this horse is to difficult for him by himself. I'm sure he doesn't change his mind otherwise." She looked at Nathan and Kristin. "Please can you help Lucas to find the right helmet for his head? I make Moonlight ready."  
  
Both adults nodded their head and together with Lucas they walked to the room with the helmets.  
20 Minutes Later. The four people and Moonlight were outside on a riding place. Around the place was a fence.  
  
Lucas sat on the horse. He looked to the three adults. "Wow, this is higher than I thought."  
  
Bridger looked at Lucas, he was worried. He hoped the teenager wouldn't fell of the horse and hurt himself.  
  
The boy looked at Lt. Com. Hitchcock. "What must I do now?"  
  
"First you take the reins in your hands. And you have to sit straight on the horse." The Boy followed her advice. "Good, and now you can give a little bit pressure with your legs to the horse. Take the reins a bit shorter."  
  
The boy followed her advice again and Moonlight began to walk. The three adults looked at Lucas. He was good for a beginner, who had never sit on a horse before.  
  
It was really hard for Lucas to keep his serious face. The whole thing was so funny. He had learnd to ride when he had been five years old . At this time his mother had had two horses. And his mother Cynthia had tought him how to ride. He had always had the changce to ride until the divorce.  
  
The Captain, the doctor and the Lt. Co. had never asked him, if he could ride. And therefore he had decided, that he wouldn't tell them the fact and he would play a person who had no experience with horses.  
  
And it worked really good, they belived that he was a riding beginner. Maybe they would be a little bit cross when they learnd the truth, but he was sure that this would't last for a long time. "Oh, this is so cool. I love it!" He told the adults who were watching every step of the white horse.  
But suddenly they heard a loud gunshoot in the forest. Moonlight got scard and lifted two legs in the air. Even for a good horseman like Lucas it was difficult to stay on the frightened horse. Hitchcock, Bridger and Westphalen tried to stop the horse but they could't. Moonlight jumped over the fence and ran from one field to the other.  
  
Bridger looked at the two womens. "Oh no! We have to do something. We have to help Lucas!"  
  
The three ran after the horse. Thoughts were running through Kathys head. *I should have never allowed him to ride Moonlight. What is when he gets hurt? I could never forgive myself.*  
  
The young genius was sitting on the horse and Moonlight wouldn't slow down. She was running and running and running. She was just as fast as at the beginning. The boy tried to stop the horse but the horse was to scared to hear on her rider. All Lucas could do was to sit on the horse and try his best to stop it. The teenager said soft words to the horse to calm it down. "Everything is okay Moonlight, please stop. You don't need to run. Come on. Everythinkg is alright."  
  
After a minute the blond boy had got it. The horse slowed down and stopped. "This is good sweetheart, good horse." He stroke her neck.  
  
He pulled the horse in an other direction and rode back to the three adults.  
  
In the meantime it was obvious for the adults that the teenager know how to ride on the back of a horse and that he was pretty good in riding.  
  
Dr. Westphalen was the first who said something. "Lucas you were incredible!" She looked him direct in his big blue eyes. "Why haven't you told us that you can ride?" She gave him her famous Westphalen look.  
  
The Computergenius shrugged his shoulders and smiled his famous smile. "Because nobody asked me!"  
  
Bridger smiled also. "Good point!"  
The rest of the shore leave was great. The four seaQuest people went often together for a ride and had lots of fun. Lucas always rode Moonlight and became a good friend to the mare. Back on the seaQuest they had a funny and interesting story to tell!  
THE END 


End file.
